


Unsteady

by CallMeChipHalter



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeChipHalter/pseuds/CallMeChipHalter
Summary: Louis n'appelle qu'un numéro depuis deux ans, celui d'Harry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis heureuse de vous offrir enfin cet OS Tout droit sortit de mon imagination. Il y a surement des fautes que je n'ai pas vu mais j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Il y a les chansons que j'écoutais quand j'écrivais notées à chaque fois. 
> 
> Le titre de l'os vient de la chanson Unsteady de X Ambassadors, cette chanson représente totalement le personnage de Louis. 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur Twitter @smilesof_lou

(Unsteady - X Ambassadors)

 

Les étoiles ne s'éteignaient jamais là où il était. Elles étaient là, Il n'avait qu'à regarder en l'air et elles étaient là. C'est ce qui le rassurait. Quand il faisait froid, qu'il se sentait seul, qu'il n'avait plus la force de combattre les démons dans sa tête, dans son corps. Il était allongé sur son lit, une main sur son ventre, agrippant son t shirt comme si la douleur allait s'arrêter à un moment. Son autre main s'éleva dans l'air, il faisait sombre, assez pour voir les étoiles qui brillaient au dessus de lui. S'il fermait un œil il pouvait toucher les étoiles du bout des doigts. Sa main s'échoua sur les draps gris. La musique était douce à ses oreilles, elle faisait mourir les sons de son environnement. Il n'entendait plus la machine à laver le linge qui tournait dans la pièce d'à côté, Il n'entendait plus le bruit de la télévision qui diffusait les informations du soir dans le salon, deux pièces plus loin. Il n'entendait plus le battement rapide de son coeur dans sa poitrine ni son souffle qu'il retenait parfois sans s'en rendre compte. Peut être qu'un jour son instinct de survie oubliera de survivre. Peu importait. Plus rien n'importait désormais. 

_Louis !

Ses paupières se fermèrent brusquement en entendant la voix de sa mère. Il rouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur son lit dans des gestes lents. Son corps était épuisé. Depuis deux ans, il était épuisé à longueur de temps. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux puis sur sa joue avant de se relever et éteindre la musique. Les bruits revinrent. La machine à laver. La télévision. Les assiettes en porcelaine que sa mère posait sur la table montèrent à ses oreilles. Il soupira, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, quittant les étoiles. 

Les repas avec sa mère étaient toujours silencieux, Il n'y avait pas de conversation. Les bruits étaient toujours là, c'était tout. Louis était là, sortait de sa chambre pour diner en face de sa mère qui elle aussi avait abandonné mais ne le montrait pas. Elle continuait de sourire, de donner son avis sur les informations de la journée. 

_Ils vont jouer au foot avec la bombe nucléaire ces trois là. 

Elle tentait de la faire rire, il tentait de lui faire plaisir alors il esquissa un sourire en jouant avec sa fourchette dans son assiette. Elle ne dit plus rien, elle se contenta de regarder la télévision et observer les traits fins de son fils quand il ne le voyait pas. 

Il débarrassait avec sa mère puis retournait dans sa chambre. La socialisation était terminée pour aujourd'hui. Il s'assit sur le lit, prit son téléphone et ouvrit l'application YouTube pour regarder quelques vidéos. C'était une sorte de rituel, il avait besoin d'habitudes, de stabilité dans tout ce qui l'entourait, pour qu'il se sente un peu en sécurité. Dans le cocon de sa chambre il arrivait à trouver de la sécurité. Il apaisait ses douleurs grâce à une voix, parfois des musiques, parfois des séries, parfois des bouquins qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque de la ville. Tout ça, c'était son quotidien. 

1:37 AM

_Allo?  
_...  
_Bonsoir Louis. Aujourd'hui j'ai fait comme tu m'as dit, j'ai prit ton livre à la bibliothèque. Je l'ai presque fini, j'étais en train de le lire justement. Il me plait, Louis me plait. J'aime bien qu'il s'appelle comme toi, il me fait penser à toi un peu. Pas parce qu'il a ton prénom.. Enfin si mais pour d'autres trucs aussi. Du genre.. il se fout de ce que tu as fait de mal, il voit le bon dans les gens. Toi aussi t'es comme ça. Je sais que.. tu n'aimes pas quand je fais ça mais c'est vrai, tu lui ressembles.   
_...  
_Au lycée c'est long, mes cours ne m'intéressent plus vraiment. C'est con alors que je veux être médecin hein? Enfin bref, c'est la dernière année. Après ça va me plaire je le sens, Matt, le copain de ma sœur fait médecine aussi, je te l'avais dit je crois. Il m'a montré des trucs qu'il étudie et c'était vraiment cool. Ça va me plaire.   
_...  
_Respire doucement Louis. J'suis là. Tout va bien aller. Tu es en sécurité. 

C'était les mêmes mots à chaque fois. C'était les mêmes mots qui apaisaient les battements de cœur de Louis à l'autre bout du téléphone. 

_Bonne nuit Louis... À plus tard, sous les étoiles...

La tonalité qui indiquait que le correspondant avait raccroché se fit entendre dans le téléphone qui échouait dans le creux de la main de Louis, endormi. 

Harry sentait quand Louis s'endormait enfin, il connaissait sa respiration comme si c'était la sienne. 

 

 

\--------

 

 

(Let it go James Bay)

Il était toujours enfermé. Enfermé dans un monde qu'il se créait, jamais dans celui qu'on a créé autour de lui. Il ne faisait pas partit de celui là. Ce n'était pas chez lui, il n'avait pas de vrai chez lui. L'appartement où il vivait avec sa mère, où il dormait ce n'était pas chez lui. Les yeux baissés sur ses vans qui foudroyaient le béton était la seule chose qu'il regardait alors que ses écouteurs étaient scotchés à ses oreilles. Il n'entendait pas le vent glacé de l'automne qui frappait son visage, il n'entendait pas le dalmatien qui aboyait un peu plus loin alors qu'il zigzaguait entre les immeubles de son quartier. Il était entouré d'arbres qui perdaient leurs feuilles jaunes et oranges autour de lui, comme une pluie de feu glacé. Il enfouit son nez dans son écharpe alors que son bonnet bordeaux couvrait ses oreilles en plus de la capuche de son sweat gris qu'il avait enfilé en vitesse ce matin. Il aurait pu prendre le bus qui passait en bas de chez lui mais il aimait les paysages à cette saison. C'était apaisant, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. 

Il faisait toujours le même chemin, depuis trois ans c'était le même. En une vingtaine de minute il arrivait au lycée. Les lycéens étaient à l'entrée, fumant leur première cigarette de la journée alors que d'autres entraient pour rejoindre leur ami. Louis montra sa carte d'établissement et entra dans le bâtiment pour rejoindre directement sa salle de classe. 

C'était toujours la même chose. Pas d'arrêt, pas de cigarette avant de rentrer en cours. Il aimait sentir l'odeur de propre sur ses vêtements pendant les premières heures de cours qu'il avait, ça l'apaisait mystérieusement. Il essayait de se concentrait sur ce que racontait ses professeurs mais la douleur dans son ventre ne l'avait pas quitté, elle enserrait sa poitrine dans un spasme. Il regardait de temps en temps à travers la fenêtre. Le lycée était entouré d'un parc, Louis retrouvait la pluie de feu glacé sans en sentir la fraîcheur grâce au radiateur contre lequel il était collé. Il était seul, personne ne s'asseyait à côté de lui et il n'en avait pas vraiment grand chose à faire de toute façon. Après deux heures il changeait de salle, toujours la même place contre le radiateur près de la fenêtre. Sa matinée se passa comme toutes les autres. A l'heure du repas il ne suivait pas les autres vers la cafétéria, il rejoignait la bibliothèque du lycée. Il s'asseyait a une table après avoir salué la documentaliste puis sortait son livre du moment. Il était dans un autre monde, où il oubliait que son ventre était douloureux et que sa poitrine l'accompagnait. Plus tard Il rangeait son livre, échangeait quelque mots à cette fille qui parfois lui faisait passer le temps en discutant de livre qu'elle avait lu. Mais Louis était toujours ailleurs, dans son monde à lui qui n'était pas le sien à elle. Même si dans les yeux de la jeune fille il y avait cette lueur "laisse moi entrer." qui brillait. Louis ne pouvait pas la laisser entrer, il ne savait pas lui même le mot de passe pour débloquer la vitre entre les autres et lui. Et puis il n'en avait pas tellement envie. 

Les cours de l'après midi étaient plus compliqués, à la pause de quatre heure il mangeait une barre chocolatée pour que son ventre arrête de le tirailler si douloureusement qu'il frôlait le bouton "appeler" sur son téléphone dans sa poche. Il se maîtrisait toujours, il luttait à longueur de temps. On lui faisait une réflexion comme quoi il était toujours en train de manger et il réagissait toujours pareil. 

_J'ai pas eu le temps de manger ce midi. 

Et les autres ne relevaient jamais et continuaient leurs conversations. C'était facile, parce que personne ne se souciait vraiment. 

Il rentrait, le même chemin mais à l'envers. Il pressait le pas vers l'immeuble à l'angle de sa rue en baissant la tête, son visage caché par sa capuche. Il était obligé de passer par là. Tous les jours. Il prenait sur lui et arriva chez lui, sa mère n'était jamais là quand il rentrait. Il fit bouillir de l'eau chaude après avoir retiré son sac et ses baskets. Il sortit une cigarette de son paquet et ouvrit la baie vitrée pour s'assoir sur la table du balcon. Il avait une vue sur les arbres à moitié nu. Il alluma sa cigarette et inspira la première bouffée de la journée. Il recracha la fumée épaisse en plus du choc thermal de sa respiration dans l'air. Il inspira un grand coup, ses muscles se détendant. Un peu plus tard Il écrasa sa cigarette terminée dans un cendrier qui traînait toujours sur un meuble de la terrasse et rentra à l'intérieur en claquant des dents. Il jeta son bonnet sur le canapé et alla préparer son thé, qu'il bu en se préparant à manger. Il devait manger tôt, pour digérer plus vite. Sa mère arrivait deux heures plus tard, elle demandait toujours comment la journée de Louis s'était passée. Il répondait toujours la même chose. 

_Ça va. La tienne?  
_Fatiguante. 

Pendant qu'elle se préparait à manger Louis restait un peu avec elle, il ne le savait pas mais ce moment était important pour eux. Elle lui racontait sa journée, Il l'écoutait. Ça ne durait jamais longtemps, il retrouvait sa chambre au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. 

 

2:12 AM

_Allo?  
_...  
_Bonsoir Louis...   
_...  
_J'adore l'automne. Aujourd'hui j'étais glacé mais c'était sympa, j'adore les couleurs des feuilles. Ça me plait. Tout le monde fait la gueule et j'avoue que ça aussi ça me réjouit. C'est un peu un truc à nous d'aimer le froid pas vrai? Ils aiment tous l'été, la chaleur insupportable et les coups de soleil. Je les comprends pas.   
_...  
_J'ai fini ton livre. Je vais surement aller me l'acheter demain après les cours. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est l'histoire que j'aime le plus où alors le fait que tu l'ai eu entre tes mains toi aussi...  
_...  
_...  
_...  
_Ça fait deux ans Louis... Deux ans que tu m'appelles tous les jours. Tu me manques. S'il te plait...  
_Non. 

Louis ne répondait que très rarement. Et raccrochait en premier encore plus rarement. 

_Louis? Louis putain... Fais chier. 

 

 

 

\--------------

 

 

 

Deux ans plus tôt. 

Un crissement de pneu résonnait dans la rue alors que Louis grimpait sur le dos d'un gars qu'il venait de rencontrer dans le bar d'où ils sortaient. Il éclata de rire, déjà bien défoncé. Il ne buvait pas. Il fumait depuis un an et pas du tabac. Il aimait ça, se sentir libre grâce à quelques bouffées de fumée aromatisée. 

_Loueeeeeeh fait gaffe. 

Le garçon qui le portait éclata de rire en parlant, un peu sonné lui aussi. 

_Harreeeeeh repose moi.   
_Yup!

Louis reposa les pieds par terre en riant bêtement alors que le garçon en face de lui sourit en se rapprochant un peu de lui. 

_Louis je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu. 

Louis sourit grandement, son sourire pouvant éclairer le monde entier et Harry aimait ça, il aimait son sourire. 

_Louis.  
_Harry. 

Louis s'adossa à un mur quelconque en le regardant, toujours un petit sourire aux lèvres alors qu'Harry est prêt de lui, assez prêt pour sentir son souffle contre sa joue. Le bouclé posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage sur le mur et frotta légèrement son nez contre celui de Louis qui était gelé. En janvier Il faisait encore froid en Angleterre. 

_Harry...  
_Louis...

Les mains de Louis s'enfouirent dans les boucles du plus grand la seconde d'après alors qu'il écrasait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils échangèrent un long baiser langoureux avant de se séparer en riant. 

C'était leur rencontre. Un soir où Louis voulait vivre. C'était la dernière fois. 

Ils avaient échangé leurs numéros dans le noir de la discothèque où ils étaient allés ensuite avec des fausses cartes d'identités. Ils avaient dansé, s'étaient embrassés dans un coin sombre pendant de longues minutes, complètement ailleurs. 

Ils étaient rentré chez eux chacun de leur côté. Louis avait 17 ans. 

 

 

\--------

 

(Hurt me - Låpsley)

 

Son poing s'explosa contre le miroir maintenant en morceau à ses pieds. C'était le deuxième de l'année. Louis s'assit parmi les morceaux coupant mais Il n'en avait rien à faire. Son poing saignait de plusieurs petites coupures, sa mère n'était pas encore rentré, heureusement pour lui ce soir elle était avec une amie. Il resta de longues minutes parmi ce carnage avant de se relever et aller passer sa main sous l'eau. Il nettoya les dégâts avant d'aller fumer une cigarette sur le balcon, ne prenant pas la peine de mettre un manteau. Il mit un moment à allumer sa cigarette entre sa main blessée et le froid qui le faisait trembler. La douleur de sa main était apaisante, elle apaisait la douleur dans son ventre qui ne cessait jamais de l'épuiser. Aujourd'hui avait été une journée pourrie, encore plus que d'habitude. Parce qu'il avait raccroché avec Harry, Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, il avait donc failli faire un malaise plusieurs fois dans la journée. Il avait vu son ancien meilleur ami, être heureux sans lui. Aujourd'hui ça l'avait touché. Parce qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas une bonne journée. Vraiment pas. Il avait mal au ventre et il était épuisé de cette situation. Pour couronner le tout Il avait senti son regard sur lui en rentrant chez lui sur le chemin. Il avait explosé en rentrant. Plus précisément c'est son poing qui avait explosé le miroir. 

Il termina un paquet de cigarette ce soir là. Le vide dans son estomac le rassura cette fois. 

Il était enfermé dans sa chambre quand sa mère rentra. Il était en position fœtale sur son lit, jouant avec son téléphone entre ses doigts. Appeler? Ne pas appeler? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que ça vibra entre ses doigts. 

Appel entrant «H.»

Refusé. 

 

3:46 AM

9 appels en absence de H.

Toujours 9, ça voulait dire que Louis ne voulait vraiment pas répondre et Harry n'appelait jamais une fois de plus. Jamais. 

 

 

 

\---------

 

 

(Say you wont let go -James Arthur)

Deux ans plus tôt. 

_Loueh?   
_Mh?  
_C'est quoi ta couleur préférée?  
_Le noir.   
_C'est pas une couleur.   
_Je m'en branle.   
_Répond à ma question.   
_J'ai répondu. C'est toi qui aime pas ma réponse.   
_C'est nul le noir. J'aime pas ça.   
_Dixit le mec qui porte souvent du noir?  
_Je t'emmerde.   
_Moi aussi. 

Harry gloussa et se redressa pour le regarder, se retenant sur son coude. Ils étaient chez Louis, sur son lit. Il pleuvait dehors et ils avaient décidé de rester là et jouer à la play. La mère de Louis était elle sortit au cinéma avec des amies en cet après midi nuageux. Louis leva une main vers son visage pour dégager une boucle de devant ses yeux et Harry ferma les yeux à la caresse délicate. 

_Bleu.   
_Bleu?  
_Ma couleur préférée à moi.   
_Si tu me dis que c'est à cause de la couleur de mes yeux je te gifle.   
_Mais non. J'aime juste bien le bleu. 

Surtout celui de tes yeux...

 

\--------

 

 

2:34 AM

 

_Bonsoir Louis... 

Il l'écouta parler pendant plus d'une heure. Harry lui raconte sa journée. Chacun de leur côté, ils ont les yeux rivés vers les étoiles, le téléphone à l'oreille. Louis se calme au fur et à mesure grâce à la voix d'Harry qui l'apaise. 

_Respire doucement Louis. J'suis là. Tout va bien aller. Tu es en sécurité.   
_Tu..  
_...  
_Tu m'as manqué...  
_Tu m'as manqué aussi Loueh...

 

 

\---------

 

 

Deux ans plus tôt. 

Louis fronça les sourcils en descendant en vitesse les escaliers. Quand il ouvrit la porte et qu'il vit Harry les joues rougies par le froid, deux gobelets de chocolats chauds dans les mains il sourit et le laissa entrer. 

_Je me suis dis que t'avais besoin de thé.   
_Tu lis dans mes pensées. 

Harry embrassa rapidement sa joue et secoua ses boucles remplis de flocons de neige. Il était si mignon. Louis sourit à nouveau et ils allèrent boire leur thé devant la cheminée, sur le canapé, parlant de tout et de rien, de leur journée. 

_Bonsoir Harry, tu te joins à nous pour le diner?  
_Bonsoir Madame Tomlinson. Je ne veux vraiment pas vous déranger.   
_Harry combien de fois je t'ai dit de m'appeler Johannah?   
_Johannah, pardon.   
_Et je prends ça pour un oui. Je vais préparer quelque chose à grignoter.   
_Merci maman...

Johanna sourit tendrement à son fils et disparu dans la cuisine. Louis posa la tête sur l'épaule d'Harry en regardant les flammes de la cheminée. Si seulement le temps pouvait s'arrêter. Si seulement...

 

 

 

\---------

 

 

(Dont let me go - Harry styles)

 

3:56 AM

_Allô? Lou? 

Harry venait de se réveiller d'un rêve, d'un souvenir, un souvenir où Louis était Lou, où il avait encore le droit de le surnommer ainsi. Pourtant cette nuit là Louis ne releva pas. 

_J'ai fumé.   
_Quoi? Mais pourquoi?   
_Parce que ça fait deux ans aujourd'hui...  
_...  
_Harry...  
_Respire doucement Louis. J'suis là. Tout va bien aller. Tu es en sécurité. 

Harry sentait les sanglots dans la voix de Louis, bien pire que d'habitude. Il se redressa sur son lit et releva les yeux, Louis faisant la même chose de son côté, dans sa propre chambre. 

_Je t'en veux pas. Tu avais surement tes raisons.   
_Je l'ai fait pour toi...  
_...  
_Je l'ai fait pour que tu sois plus heureux.   
_Plus heureux sans toi?   
_...  
_T'es un idiot. Un putain d'idiot.   
_...  
_...  
_Je sais... Je voulais juste te protéger.   
_Et moi? Tu m'as même pas laissé te protéger toi.   
_Tu m'en veux.   
_Evidemment que je t'en veux Louis. Je.. j'étais en train de tomber amoureux de toi.   
_...  
_Et toi aussi, je le sais. Tu m'aimais à ta façon bizarre de vouloir me protéger de ta maladie. Mais tu m'as pas protégé, tu m'as éloigné et tu m'as fait souffrir.   
_J'suis désolé, j'suis tellement désolé Harry... S'il te plait pardonne moi...  
_Respire doucement Louis. J'suis là. Tout va bien aller. Tu es en sécurité.   
_Dis le...   
_...  
_S'il te plait... Dis le.   
_Non Louis. Tu t'en veux déjà assez.   
_Je t'aime toujours. Ne me laisse pas...

 

 

\----------

 

 

Deux ans plus tôt. 

2/12  
Appel entrant «H.»

Refusé. 

5/12  
Appel entrant «H.»

Refusé. 

6/12  
Appel entrant «H.»

Refusé. 

17/12  
Appel entrant «H.»

Refusé. 

24/12  
Appel entrant «H.»

Refusé. 

Message: Bon anniversaire Louis... H.

 

Louis ne vit le message d'Harry qu'en février, à sa sortie de l'hôpital. 

30/5

Louis lâchait prise. Cette soirée était remplie de gens qu'il connaissait mais qui étaient trop éméchés pour se rendre compte qu'il était là. 

Et ça arriva. D'un coup. Après une énième taffe d'un joint qui circulait dans le jardin. Louis était monté à l'étage de la petite maison, la musique et les cris en bas raisonnaient dans sa tête, sa tête qui tournait. 

Il sentait ses pieds s'enfoncer dans le vide. Il était dans un état second. Il colla son front brûlant contre la fenêtre du couloir, dehors la pleine lune brillait haut dans le ciel. Les étoiles. Harry. 

Son souffle se fit plus rapide, la nausée noua son ventre alors qu'il serrait les dents sous la douleur. Il se recroquevilla au sol et sortit son téléphone de sa poche malgré ses tremblements. Ça hurlait dans sa tête. Ça hurlait encore et encore. Ça ne s'arrêtait pas. Il appuya sur "appeler"

1:34 AM  
_Allô? Louis ?  
_...Aide moi...

Il entendit le lit d'Harry craquer quand celui ci se redressa. Et pour la première fois...

_Respire doucement Louis. J'suis là. Tout va bien aller. Tu es en sécurité.   
_J-J'y arrive pas. Harry. Harry j'me sens pas bien.   
_Où tu es?  
_Loin. Harry j'ai peur. Je crois que je vais vomir.   
_Louis respire doucement. J'veux t'entendre... Voila. Comme ça. Inspire, expire. Tout va bien aller. Tu ne vas pas vomir. Tu as fumé?  
_Oui...  
_Shhhh. Calme toi doucement. Concentre toi sur ma voix. 

Ce soir là, Harry devint le calmant aux attaques de paniques de Louis. 

 

 

\----------

 

 

2:26 AM  
(Its you -ZAYN)

_Bonsoir Louis...  
_Bonsoir Harry...  
_Comment elles sont ce soir?  
_Pas suffisantes.   
_...  
_...  
_J'suis là...  
_Je sais. C'est pour ça que je t'appelle.   
_...  
_Ça fait deux ans qu'elles sont pas suffisantes.   
_...  
_Ma mère m'a demandé comment tu allais aujourd'hui... Elle avait arrêté de le faire. Mais elle a recommencé aujourd'hui. Je comprends pas pourquoi.   
_Tu lui as répondu quoi..?  
_Que je ne savais pas.   
_Ça va.   
_C'est vrai?  
_Oui. Quand tu m'appelles je vais bien.   
_...  
_Pardon. Excuse moi, j'avais promis d'arrêter.   
_Non. Non...   
_Non?  
_Tu peux parler, t'as le droit de dire ce que tu penses et ce que tu ressens.   
_Je veux pas te faire de la peine.   
_Tu ne m'en fais pas. C'est moi qui t'ai quitté du jour au lendemain.   
_...  
_Cette fois c'est moi qui ai merdé. Excuse moi.   
_C'est rien...  
_Comment s'est passé ta journée?  
_Normale. Le mercredi je m'ennuie toujours, deux heures de biologie c'est jamais très intéressant. 

Les crises d'angoisses s'espaçaient, Harry le rendait plus fort, il lui donnait la force de se battre encore un peu. 

_Je t'aime toujours aussi. 

Harry avait lâché ça avant de raccrocher, pensant que Louis n'allait pas entendre. Louis avait entendu, empêchant toutes crises d'angoisses de s'infiltrer dans son sommeil cette nuit là. 

 

 

\--------

 

(Eyes shut-years and years) 

 

Le lendemain midi Louis posa son plateau repas sur la table, en face de Coline, une amie de collège. Elle lui sourit gentiment et ils parlèrent un long moment tout en mangeant tranquillement. Elle était douce, une petite brune aux yeux noisettes avec un sourire charmant. Si Louis n'était pas éperdument amoureux d'Harry depuis toujours peut être qu'il aurait flanché pour elle. Si. Mais Harry existe. Harry est là partout autour de lui sans être vraiment là. 

Le soir Louis mangea avec sa mère. Ce soir là il sourit sincèrement et Johannah n'en loupa pas une miette. Son fils souriait de nouveau. Elle ne se rappelait même pas la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ce sourire là. 

 

1:14 AM

_Bonsoir Louis.   
_Bonsoir Harry. 

Comme d'habitude Harry raconta sa journée ennuyante à mourir et une bagarre de jeunes devant son lycée à la sortie des cours pour une histoire de nanas.

_Harry?  
_Oui?  
_Pourquoi ma mère m'avait demandé comment tu allais?  
_...  
_Harry.   
_Je n'ai jamais arrêté de lui parler...  
_Quoi?   
_Enfin pas depuis quelques jours.   
_Pourquoi?   
_Pourquoi je lui parlais toujours ou pourquoi je lui parle plus?  
_Les deux.   
_J'avais plus aucunes nouvelles de toi. J'avais besoin de savoir que tu allais bien. C'est normal non?  
_...  
_Elle me donnait des nouvelles de toi. Et s'il te plait ne lui en veut pas. Je la forçais un peu... J'avais le droit à des explications Louis. Même si toi tu avais honte moi j'étais mort de trouille.   
_...  
_J'étais terrifié et seul. J'étais perdu sans toi. J'suis toujours perdu sans toi d'ailleurs. Complètement paumé Louis.   
_...  
_Et j'ai arrêté de lui parler quand tu recommençais à te confier à moi. Parce que j'avais l'impression de tromper ta confiance ou un truc comme ça. Je... J'ai besoin de te prendre dans mes bras Louis. J'ai besoin de te retrouver. J'ai besoin de toi.   
_Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi...  
_Reviens Louis...   
_Je.. j'suis là...

 

 

\--------

 

4:26 AM

_Demain t'as cours... Moi aussi...  
_J'ai pas envie de raccrocher.   
_Moi non plus. 

Ils sourirent timidement chacun de leur côté, les yeux rivés sur les étoiles. 

_Comment elles sont là?  
_En manque de toi.   
_...  
_...  
_Je les vois aussi.   
_Ah bon?   
_Elles sont au même endroit. 

Harry avait tellement regardé les étoiles fluorescentes en plastiques collées sur le plafond de Louis quand ils étaient ensemble qu'il en avait mit à son plafond aussi. Sans savoir qu'ils regardaient les mêmes étoiles à chaque fois. 

_Tu te souviens ce que tu m'avais répondu quand je t'avais demandé pourquoi tu avais des étoiles au plafond?  
_Mh. Parce que ça me rassure quand il n'y en a pas dans le ciel à cause de la lumière. Comme ça, il y a toujours de la lumière dans le noir.  
_J'ai toujours autant la trouille d'être dans le noir.   
_Moi aussi...  
_C'était plus facile avec toi...  
_T'es mon étoile en plastique Harry. 

Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Pourtant, Harry était bel et bien la lumière dans la pénombre qu'était Louis. La lumière d'espoir qu'un jour tout irait mieux, qu'il se sentirait enfin en sécurité. Pour de bon. 

 

 

 

\-------

 

(Someone like you - Adèle)

 

Deux ans plus tôt. 

"Harry,

J'ai appris que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un, que tu étais enfin heureux avec quelqu'un. J'ai toujours su qu'un jour cela arriverai, que tu réussirais à m'oublier, à croire que je n'avais pas tord. J'aimerais dire que je suis heureux pour toi, si tu étais devant moi je te le dirais surement, parce que quand tu es heureux Harry tu ne vois plus que je ne le suis pas. Avant je m'en fichais, je voulais juste que tu sois heureux. J'aurais voulu que ce soit grâce à moi.   
J'ai toujours su que tu arriverais à être heureux sans moi mais j'imagine que quand cela arrive ça reste douloureux, en tous cas ça l'est maintenant.   
Je te souhaite quand même d'être le plus heureux possible avec elle, je sais que tu l'aimeras de tout ton coeur, que tu la traiteras comme une princesse, que tu seras son prince aussi. Ne la laisse jamais mal te traiter comme j'ai pu le faire, tu mérites tellement mieux, tu mérites toutes les bonnes choses qui existent. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle te les donnera. Qu'elle te donnera tout ce que je n'ai pu te donner. L'amour que tu mérites, surement même des enfants. 

En attendant j'attends que le souvenir de ton touché ne soit plus si douloureux, que l'idée de mon prénom sortant de ta bouche ne résonne plus jamais dans mon appartement, que ton odeur n'étant plus sur mes draps ne soit plus une douleur aiguë dans ma poitrine. J'espère que cette douleur t'a quitté, que le souvenir de moi n'est plus douloureux, j'attends mon tour impatiemment. 

Ne m'oublie pas, c'est tout ce dont je te demande. 

Toujours dans mon coeur,

Bien à vous, Louis. "

 

Le printemps prenait ses marques dans les résidences. Les bourgeons bourgeonnaient, les pelouses devenaient plus vertes avec le soleil qui revenait briller dans le ciel qui fut bien trop gris cet hiver. Harry tournait la page, Louis devait s'y obliger aussi même s'il doutait qu'un jour cela soit possible. 

Il était devant l'immeuble d'Harry, celui où il passe à chaque fois qu'il va et revient des cours. Il allait entrer et déposer la lettre dans la boîte aux lettres d'Harry mais c'est là qu'il la vit. La nouvelle copine d'Harry. Elle était belle, brune bouclée aux yeux clairs, grande et fine. Louis comprenait pourquoi Harry sortait avec elle, elle avait un joli sourire. Elle le salua poliment comme s'il n'était personne en passant à côté de lui dans le hall de l'immeuble et sortit. Louis ferma fort les yeux, elle sentait Harry. Il attendit qu'elle s'en aille pour de bon et ressortit de l'immeuble en déchirant la lettre qu'il jeta dans une poubelle. Harry était mieux sans lui. Louis ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière, Harry avait le droit d'être heureux. Et si Louis l'aimait vraiment il devait le laisser partir comme il l'avait fait plusieurs mois plus tôt. 

Il rentra chez lui, termina un nouveau paquet de cigarette et essaya de faire taire la douleur infernale dans sa poitrine. 

 

 

\----------

 

(Certain Things - James Arthur)

 

Louis avait l'habitude de venir jouer au piano à la bibliothèque. Il y en avait un à disposition des gens et Il adorait en jouer. Il mit le casque sur ses oreilles pour ne déranger personne dans la bibliothèque et commença à survoler les touches du bout des doigts. Son pied droit sur la pédale il fit quelques notes, fermant les yeux Il fini par être complètement transporté. 

Il jouait le morceau qu'Harry lui avait apprit il y a deux ans. Ce n'était pas douloureux de le jouer, c'était devenu comme un souvenir agréable. Alors il le joua plusieurs fois alors que les gens passaient derrière lui, faisant leur vie sans se soucier de Louis. 

Louis ne venait pas le vendredi aussi tôt normalement. Mais il avait fini les cours plus tôt et avait donc décidé de venir faire un tour, le piano l'avait appelé. Alors qu'il s'était assit sur le banc noir en face du piano Harry sortit d'une allée de la bibliothèque. Il ne le vit pas au départ, il était concentré sur le livre qu'il voulait emprunter et se stoppa net en voyant Louis dos à lui assit au piano. Il aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille, même de dos visiblement. Il resta là cinq bonnes minutes à le regarder jouer. Il ne voyait pas son visage mais il pouvait très bien l'imaginer. Les yeux rivés sur les touches, ses mains écorchées jouant les accords. Il fini par sortir de sa torpeur et avança un peu, se fichant maintenant complètement du livre qu'il laissa même sur une table alors qu'il s'approchait de Louis. Le châtain était concentré sur les accords qu'il faisait qu'il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un s'asseyait sur le banc à côté de lui. C'est seulement quand deux mains s'ajoutèrent sur le piano. Il entendit les touches en plus et ouvrit les yeux. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit alors qu'il reconnaissait les mains d'Harry, beaucoup plus grandes que les siennes et des bagues. Il n'osa pas relever les yeux avant quelques instant alors qu'il n'y avait plus que les doigts d'Harry qui jouait sur le piano. Ceux de Louis s'étaient juste figés sur les touches. Il inspira fébrilement et releva les yeux vers Harry, son cœur battant anormalement vite dans sa poitrine. Harry regardait les touches mais sourit légèrement en sentant Louis le regarder. Ça semblait irréel. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ces boucles et ces yeux verts. Maintenant son odeur infiltra ses narines et Louis cru défaillir. Il était plus large, Louis semblait tout petit à côté de lui. Harry lui fit un petit signe de tête pour qu'il recommence à jouer avec lui et c'est ce qu'il fit après quelques secondes. Il inspira et joua avec lui, chacun de leurs côtés. 

Harry fini par retirer ses mains du piano et Louis fit de même. Les touches résonnèrent dans le casque qu'il fini par retirer et poser sur le piano. 

_Bonjour Louis.   
_Salut...  
_Est ce que.. tu veux aller autre part?

Louis hocha la tête en relevant les yeux vers lui. Cette fois Harry le regardait aussi. Il avala difficilement sa salive et se leva. 

_Tu as une idée d'où ?   
_Où tu veux.   
_Un thé?

Louis hocha de nouveau la tête et se leva à son tour. 

_Attend moi je vais chercher mes affaires.   
_Je t'attends...

Harry sourit et partit chercher son manteau qu'il enfila en vitesse et son sac. Il revint vers Louis qui avait fait la même chose et ils sortirent de la bibliothèque. Louis avait l'impression d'être dans un monde parallèle. Dans le monde où il s'était imaginé retrouver Harry. Il l'avait imaginé des tas de fois. Tellement de fois que ça en était devenu impossible. 

Mais c'était réel. L'odeur du parfum d'Harry embaumait ses poumons alors qu'ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, direction le café de la Gare qui n'était pas très loin. C'était silencieux entre eux, pourtant ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire. Ils s'installèrent à l'intérieur près de la fenêtre. Harry commanda pour Louis, son thé préféré sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Louis se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire. Harry se souvenait ce qu'il aimait. 

_Evidemment que je me souviens. Je t'en apportais tous les jours. 

Harry avait toujours lu dans ses pensées d'une certaine façon. 

_Mes goûts n'ont pas changé.   
_Tant mieux. 

Harry avait retiré son manteau, le laissant sur la banquette à côté de lui. Ses boucles brunes n'avaient pas changé, juste la longueur. Louis avait envie d'y passer la main pour y mettre de l'ordre comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avant. Harry posa son menton dans la paume de sa main en regardant Louis, retrouvant ses traits fins.

_Tu n'avais pas cours?  
_Hm. Si. J'ai fini plus tôt, j'avais envie de.. j'avais du temps à tuer. 

Harry hocha doucement la tête en esquissant un petit sourire que Louis lui rendit en détournant les yeux. C'était douloureux de le regarder dans les yeux. 

_Comment va Liliana?  
_Louis...

Louis tourna la tête vers lui pour vaincre la douleur dans sa poitrine. Il soutint son regard. 

_Si. Dis moi. J'veux savoir.   
_Non tu ne veux pas.   
_Qu'est ce que tu en sais?   
_Arrête. Tu te fais du mal.   
_Non c'est toi qui le fait. 

Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux en serrant la mâchoire, relevant les yeux vers Louis. 

_Tu veux vraiment parler de ça maintenant? Alors qu'on vient de se retrouver?   
_On vient pas de se retrouver. On s'est croisé et c'était une erreur. 

Répondit Louis en se levant, il prit ses affaires et s'arrêta un instant, il soupira avant de partir. 

_Louis !

Il devait sortir, partir loin de lui, c'était trop douloureux, beaucoup trop douloureux pour lui. Il pensait pouvoir y arriver mais c'était au dessus de ses forces. Sa voix résonnait dans sa tête alors qu'il s'éloignait du café, prenant une petite ruelle. Il s'adossa à un mur, enfouissant son visage entre ses mains. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Il n'aurait pas dû le suivre, il aurait dû partir. Il n'en était pas capable. Il ne pouvait pas retrouver Harry comme ça. C'était trop tard. C'était fini pour eux. Ils avaient essayé, ils avaient échoués. C'était trop douloureux. 

(The scientist - Coldplay)

_Lou...

Louis écarta ses mains de son visage pour retrouver Harry a quelques mètres, à bout de souffle d'avoir couru après lui. Le vent glacé lui frappa le visage, ses joues humides. Il secoua la tête, suppliant Harry du regard. Il le suppliait de partir, de rester, de l'achever. Harry le regardait, la bouche entre ouverte, les mains tremblantes. Louis se mit à trembler violemment, Il ferma les yeux durement et mit la main devant sa bouche. Ce qui fit accourir Harry près de lui. 

_Louis doucement. Respire.   
_Je.. Non. Non je peux pas...

Harry prit son visage entre ses mains et essuya ses joues.

_Respire Louis, concentre toi. 

Louis pinça les lèvres, le regardant de ses yeux bleus humides. Harry esquissa un sourire d'encouragement en caressant sa joue du pouce. 

_Ça va aller. Doucement. Inspire, expire. Voila. Ouvre la bouche. 

Louis resta un instant sans bouger alors qu'Harry fouillait dans sa poche pour prendre le spray calmant de Louis qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. Le châtain ouvrit la bouche doucement et Harry enclencha le calmant, Il ferma la bouche en même temps que les yeux alors qu'Harry survola ses lèvres de son pouce. Louis fronça les sourcils et rouvrit les yeux. 

_Non. 

Louis écarta Harry de lui en poussant son torse. Il ferma les yeux en secouant la tête. 

_Je t'en supplie. Tout mais pas ça.   
_Quoi? J'ai.. j'allais rien faire. 

Louis avait reprit tous ses esprits et rangeant son calmant dans sa poche en passant l'autre main sur sa joue. 

_Oui t'allais rien faire. Parce que t'as une fiancée. 

Louis avait relevé les yeux vers lui en disant ça puis avait secoué la tête en voyant Harry ne pas réagir. 

_Je...  
_Laisse tomber. Je dois y aller. 

Harry se mordit la lèvre en passant une main dans sa nuque, regardant Louis s'en aller dans la ruelle. Quand Il disparu de son champ de vision Il grogna de colère, contre lui, contre Louis, contre la terre entière. Mais surtout contre la vie qui a rendu tout tellement difficile alors qu'avant c'était si facile entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, ils se comprenaient en un simple regard. 

 

 

\--------

 

 

_Hey Harry. T'étais où?   
_A la bibliothèque.   
_D'accord?  
_J'suis fatigué je vais me coucher.   
_Mais il est dix huit-...

Harry avait disparu dans la chambre alors que sa fiancée restait interdite dans le salon. 

 

 

 

\-------

 

 

Deux ans plus tôt. 

_Louis?  
_Oui?  
_Je t'aime.   
_Je t'aime aussi Harry... 

 

 

 

\-------

 

 

 

De Harry à Louis.   
Text- Il faut que je te parle.   
Text-De quoi?  
Text-Il faut qu'on parle.   
Text-J'ai rien à te dire.   
Text-T'as passé l'âge. Arrête d'agir comme un gamin, soit un adulte.   
Text-Je t'emmerde.   
Text-Moi aussi.   
Text-Ok.   
Text-Demain. Je passe chez toi. 

 

 

\---------

 

(How long will I love you - Ellie goulding)

 

Louis ouvrit la porte et Harry entra. Rien n'avait changé. En deux ans tout était pareil. C'était étrange de retourner quelque part après des années. Il y avait des souvenirs partout, ils en avaient créé partout dans cet appartement. Harry retira son manteau et ses chaussures qu'il laissa à l'entrée. Louis alla à la cuisine ouverte pour préparer le thé avec l'eau qu'il avait chauffé avant qu'Harry ne sonne. Le bouclé s'adossa au mur en croisant les bras, regardant Louis. 

_T'as toujours ces tasses ridicules?

Demanda Harry en montrant les tasses Bob l'éponge que Louis avait sorti. Louis qui lui fit un doigt sans quitter des yeux sa préparation ce qui fit sourire Harry. 

_Merci.   
_De rien. 

Louis s'assit sur un siège du bar alors qu'Harry restait debout, la tasse entre ses mains. Le silence dura un instant. 

_De quoi tu voulais parler?  
_Tu ne m'as pas appelé cette nuit. 

Louis releva les yeux vers Harry en fronçant les sourcils. 

_Non.   
_Pourquoi?   
_J'avais pas besoin. 

Harry hocha la tête en pinçant les lèvres, regardant sa tasse entre ses doigts. Louis soupira et bu une gorgée de thé. 

_Alors?   
_De nous.   
_Y a pas de nous.   
_Louis s'il te plait.   
_Quoi? 

Il demanda en levant les mains, le regardant dans les yeux. 

 

(Say it now - We The Kings)

_Y a plus de nous. Je dis pas ça pour te blesser ou quoi. J'expose la simple vérité. Y a plus de nous depuis que tu as quelqu'un d'autre c'est tout.   
_Tu vas rester là dessus longtemps? 

Louis haussa les sourcils, est ce qu'Harry était sérieux? 

_Pardon?  
_Oui j'ai quelqu'un. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise? Tu m'as quitté du jour au lendemain sans explication. Tu pensais que j'allais t'attendre toute ma vie? 

Oui... 

_C'est toi Louis qui nous a foutu en l'air. Pas moi. Je voulais pas être malheureux toute ma vie. Tu m'as brisé le coeur alors que je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu le ferais. Pourtant c'est le cas et maintenant tu m'en veux parce que j'ai voulu passer à autre chose? Parce que j'ai voulu avancé après que l'amour de ma vie m'ait brisé le coeur? Sincèrement Louis?  
_Je voulais juste te protéger...  
_Mais me protéger de quoi Louis?? De toi? De ta maladie? C'est toi que tu voulais protéger! Et personne d'autre!  
_Je t'interdis de dire ça! C'est n'importe quoi. J'en ai toujours eu rien à foutre de moi. C'est pour ça que je suis tombé malade, que je t'ai laissé vivre ta vie sans moi.   
_Sans toi? Mais t'étais partout Louis. Comment tu peux dire une chose pareil? C'est avant de tomber amoureux de toi qu'il fallait me laisser. Pas avec tout ces sentiments dont je ne savais plus quoi faire une fois que tu étais parti !   
_Je.. Je pouvais pas...

Harry soupira en passant ses mains sur son visage. Il avait posé sa tasse sur la table, ne se faisant pas confiance. 

_Cette conversation n'avance à rien. Et s'il te plaît arrête de pleurer...  
_C'est toi qui voulait parler.   
_Pas comme ça. Je voulais qu'on règle les choses.   
_Pour que tu puisses retourner voir ta fiancée et lui faire des gosses tranquille?  
_Ferme la Louis. Arrête de tout le temps la remettre sur le plateau.   
_Mais elle est là ! Je peux pas l'ignorer, elle est partout autour de toi putain. Je sens à peine ton odeur et t'as du rouge à lèvres sur la joue...

Harry soupira en frottant ses joues pour retirer la marque. 

_Je voulais revenir.   
_Hein?  
_Je voulais revenir y a un peu plus d'un an. Mais j'ai appris pour elle et toi. 

Louis gardait les yeux rivés sur ses doigts qui jouaient avec la hanse de sa tasse.

_Elle était là et tu semblais heureux sans moi. Je voulais pas te retirer ça. C'était.. la chose la plus douloureuse que j'ai vécu. Même te laisser c'était pas aussi douloureux. Parce que je savais que je le faisais pour toi.   
_Je t'ai attendu. J'ai juste.. J'avais besoin de passer à autre chose. 

Louis essuya sa joue rapidement en hochant la tête. 

_Je sais. Excuse moi. T'as le droit. C'est juste que.. 

Il pinça les lèvres avant de relever les yeux vers Harry. 

_C'est juste que moi je t'aurais attendu toute ma vie. 

Harry baissa les yeux et essuya un de ses yeux. 

_Mais je sais qu'il faut que j'accepte que tout le monde ne pense pas comme moi.   
_J'suis désolé Louis...  
_Désolé de quoi Harry?  
_Désolé de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. 

Louis fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête. Il souffla en se levant pour s'approcher de lui. 

_Tu l'as été. T'as été le plus gentil, le plus attentionné, le plus aimant des petits amis. Tu m'as rendu tellement, tellement heureux Harry. 

Harry renifla en essuyant ses yeux à nouveau alors que Louis se mordait la lèvre en le regardant. Il s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui en posant sa joue sur son torse. Harry resta interdit un moment avant d'entourer les bras autour du petit corps de Louis. Il enfouit son nez dans ses mèches et le serra contre lui un peu plus. 

_Tu étais parfait et j'étais parfaitement imparfait...

Murmura Louis contre son torse tellement doucement qu'Harry ne failli pas l'entendre. Il le serra un peu plus en inspirant son odeur alors que Louis frotta légèrement son nez contre son cou. Ils restèrent quelques instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de se séparer. Louis se décala un peu, toujours pres de lui. Il esquissa un léger sourire et leva la main à son visage pour essuyer une larme sur la joue d'Harry. Le bouclé attrapa sa main et y déposa un baiser dans sa paume. Louis le regardait faire sans rien dire, Harry baissa les yeux dans les siens. Bleus et verts. 

 

(Halo-beyonce)

 

Quelle bouche a brisé la distance? On n'aurait pu dire. C'est avec envie que leurs bouches se sont plaquées l'une contre l'autre. Les mains d'Harry ont retrouvé les hanches fines de Louis, les pieds du mécheux quittèrent le sol quand Harry l'attrapa par les cuisses pour le soulever. Sans lâcher la bouche de l'autre Harry les emmenèrent dans la chambre de Louis, le décor ayant changé importait peu. Il le posa sur le lit et grimpa au dessus de lui, sa langue cherchant la sienne. Le coeur battant Louis retira le t shirt d'Harry qu'il jeta loin dans sa chambre. Il retrouva ses lèvres l'instant d'après. Avec empressement Harry retira le pull de Louis et déboutonna son jean qu'il retira. Louis avait maigri, énormément. Il embrassa la peau de son ventre, remontant le long de son torse jusqu'à son cou puis sa mâchoire et échoua sur ses lèvres. Louis avait soupiré de bien être, ses muscles se relâchant complètement. Il colla Harry contre lui alors qu'il liait leurs corps à nouveau. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre, plus de fiancée, plus de maladie, plus de douleur, plus de peurs. 

 

\--------

 

 

_T'étais ou?  
_Me balader. J'vais aller me coucher.   
_Harry?  
_Mh?  
_Tu vas bien?  
_Oui Lil. Juste fatigué.   
_Va te reposer alors. 

 

 

\-------

 

 

 

_Harry?  
_Mh?  
_Est ce qu'elle dort avec toi?   
_Non. 

Répondit Harry en caressant le dos de Louis, ils étaient tout les deux allongés sur son lit. 

_Je dors avec une lumière et elle peut pas dormir quand elle est allumée. Elle rentre chez elle.   
_D'accord.  
_Louis?  
_Mh?  
_Regarde moi. 

Louis releva les yeux vers lui, la tête posée sur son torse. Harry passa l'index sur l'os de la mâchoire du garçon avant de se pencher et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. 

_Qu'est ce qu'on fait..?  
_J'en sais rien Louis... Mais j'me sens bien...  
_Moi aussi...  
_C'est vrai..?

Louis hocha la tête en se mordillant la lèvre du bas. C'était mal ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais Louis avait tellement peur de perdre Harry à nouveau...

 

 

 

\-------

 

 

 

2:09 AM

_Salut.   
_Hey.   
_Qu'est ce que tu portes?  
_Harry...  
_...  
_Rien. Et toi?  
_Depuis quand je dors habillé ?

 

 

 

\------

 

 

Deux semaines plus tard. 

_Je peux plus faire ça Harry.   
_Quoi?   
_Quitte la.   
_Je...  
_Quitte la ou alors c'est fini nous deux.   
_Hein? Non. Non Louis. Je. Je peux pas maintenant. S'il te plait donne moi encore un peu de temps. Je t'en prie.   
_Ça fait presque un mois. J'ai l'impression d'être.. ta chose.  
_Mais n'importe quoi. Je t'en supplie ne pense pas ça. Je. Je le ferais. D'accord? Je le ferais. 

Il embrassa ses lèvres avec douceur et caressa sa joue avec encore plus de douceur. 

_T'es pas ma chose. T'es mon Louis.   
_Harry...  
_J'essaie pas de t'acheter. J'essaie de te rassurer. Je le ferais je te le promets. 

 

 

\-------  
1:14 AM

«Appel entrant: Louis.»

Refusé. 

Text-Je peux pas faire ça. Excuse moi. 

 

Parce que les gens qu'on aime le plus sont souvent ceux qui nous déçoivent le plus. Ceux qui nous blessent le plus.

Parce que l'amour ne suffit pas toujours. 

Parce que les gens ne sont pas toujours comme on pense qu'ils sont. 

Chacun montre ce qu'il veut montrer. 

Les "Je t'aime" sont des excuses à la captivité. 

"Je t'aime mais je m'en vais." 

 

Fin.


End file.
